


lawless ideas (you're still so young)

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demons, Dreamscapes, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, but its really only in the beginning, happy halloween!!!, idk how to tag that one, light psychological torture???, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 17:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: He watched as lightning flashed through them sporadically, eyes burning from watching the light too closely. Thunder soon followed, the booming sound acting as background noise as he let himself be cleaned by the rain. ‘Purify.’ Someone whispered in his ear, ice cold fingers trailing down his face, the touch gentle, almost...reverent. He flinched, but the voice only shushed him softly. ‘It’s okay, little one. I'm not going to hurt you.’





	lawless ideas (you're still so young)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello  
> Here we are, once again, posting WAY too late with WAY too many words  
> If you feel I'm missing any tags, feel free to let me know  
> Now, there will be some very subtle hints at some things  
> That or I may have written things without considering the fact that y'all can't see in my head  
> So if there's anything confusing, just ask me and I'll explain  
> That or I'll let you know when I'm going to elaborate more in the future  
> Because booiii  
> I have a whole universe planned  
> But enough of the notes  
> It's time to start the story!
> 
> moodboards found here! [lawless ideas](https://youngandlazy00.tumblr.com/tagged/lawless-ideas)

He blinked away the rain in his eyes, fists clenching his black slacks tightly as he stood in front of two graves. Beads of water ran down the dark stone, gathering in the grooves of the carved words on it. His eyes ran over them, the phrase _Loving Mother_ playing in his head like a record. He wanted to laugh. ' _Loving mother? The only one she loved was herself, not even father could change that. Not like he wanted to anyway. He didn't even flinch when the beatings started._ ’ He bit his lip, the familiar taste of copper gathering on his tongue as he licked over the cut. He stared at the white lilies laying on her grave, the plastic fluttering noisily in the harsh wind. ‘ _Uncle Minhyuk left those. I wonder why. They never got along anyway. Probably to keep up appearances. They were like each other like that._ ’ He thought, raising his hand to wipe his wet bangs away from his forehead.

He winced when a stinging pain emitted from the bandage around his palm, the soggy white fabric slowly bleeding red. ' _Again? I thought I stitched it up pretty well._ ’ He let his hand fall limply to his side, something hot and angry churning in his gut when he caught sight of the lilies again. ‘ _It isn't fair. This isn't fair. They shouldn't be the ones lying peacefully six feet under right now._ ’ A violent shiver racked his small frame, arms unconsciously coming up to hold himself. His blunt nails dug deeply into his button up, the burning rage slowly growing in his chest the longer he stared. ' _It’s not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair. Not fair._ ’ The words repeated themselves in his head like a mantra, nails going so far into his skin that he felt blood trickle onto the tips of his fingers. He could barely feel the pain, mind only focused on the bubbling feeling in his stomach, the white-hot, bone deep anger that made his body shake even more as the minutes ticked by. ‘ _Not fair. Not fair. Not fair. Not fair. Not fair._ _**Not fair.**_ ’

“Not fair.” He whispered. The air seemed to still, raindrops slowly coming to a stop and hovering over the damp grass. Sehun felt something welling up inside of him, something that tore at his fragile mind like sharp pins. Pain bloomed behind his eyelids, fingers clutching his head as his mouth opened in a silent scream, a dark, wispy smoke latching onto his leg. Everything was quiet, eerily quiet. Sehun felt the quiet, felt the way the Earth seemed to stop moving, to stop _living_ for a few moments.

The silence, the heavy weight of total isolation made the pressure building inside of him snap. The rain came down hard, the water hitting his skin like tiny needles. He didn't even feel the sensation, his mind losing the battle with the dark emotion swelling up inside of him. He swept the lilies away viciously, teeth bared into a snarl as his fingers curled into claws. He didn't notice that his fingernails had actually grown. He screamed, repeatedly kicking his mother's grave stone, scuffing up his dress shoes in the process. He clawed at his hair, face, arms, anywhere he could get his hands on as he let himself drown in the rage that was boiling over in his mind. He smelled blood, the scent strong, too strong, even when being washed away by the rain. It stung, pain made worse by the wind blowing against his open cuts. The scratches left him confused. ' _Did I really…_ ’ His train of thought was cut off, another wave of anger washing over him. It wasn't like his normal fits, it felt too...too artificial to be fully his, or even his at all. But he honestly didn't care, he just wanted the feeling to stop, he wanted to be numb again. He'd rather not feel than feel _this_. He felt wetness on his cheeks, but he couldn't tell if that was the rain or his own tears.

He felt like he was floating, mind hazy as he let all his frustrations out on the stone in front of him. His knuckles stung when he pulled back. Through blurred vision, he could see bright red blood being washed away by the rain, trails of pink streaming down into his shirt. That snapped him out of his blind rage, the vivid colors so, so bright against the dark grey tint the world gained.

He choked out a cry, horror settling low in his stomach once he looked back. Another cry tore itself out of his throat when he realized just how badly he ruined his mother's grave, the sound loud and hoarse even in the noise of the rain. There were a few cracks running through the edge, small chips here and there with a fist sized indent that matched his own sitting deep into her name. He moved closer, to do what he wasn't sure, he just had to do _something_ to stop the feeling pulsing through his veins. He jerked, foot going out from under him when he felt a weight on his leg. He fell backwards, body feeling weightless for a split second before his back hit the wet ground with a low 'thud’.

He wheezed, the wind being knocked right out of him as he struggled to breathe. The overwhelming amount of hostility from before was now gone, his mind clear from the fog. He swallowed, a sick feeling leaving his stomach twisted in knots.  
“Again. I...did it...again.” He gasped out, body shaking as he turned his face away. He wanted to see what the weight was, but his limbs refused to work. He was left spread eagle on his back, staring up at the dark grey clouds covering the sky. He watched as lightning flashed through them sporadically, eyes burning from watching the light too closely. Thunder soon followed, the booming sound acting as background noise as he let himself be cleaned by the rain. ‘ _Purify._ ’ Someone whispered in his ear, ice cold fingers trailing down his face, the touch gentle, almost...reverent. He flinched, but the voice only shushed him softly. ‘ _It’s okay, little one. I'm not going to hurt you._ ’ He tried to put a name to it, even a face, but the voice was neutral sounding; neither male nor female. But somehow...somehow the voice was familiar all the same. ' _You need to be purified._ ’ It whispered again, the smooth timbre soothing his frayed nerves as another hand ran through the hair sticking to his forehead.

“How?” He tried to speak, but the voice hushed him gently as it turned his face to look at the clearing behind the graveyard. ' _Get up and walk to the woods. The trees will help you, just follow the sound of my voice._ ’ He nodded obediently, the voice going silent as he got himself up. He hissed, a twinge in his ankle stopping him from moving forward. ' _ **No**_ , _don't stop little one. Keep moving._ ’ They whispered again, the soft tone now holding a hard edge to it. He nodded again, glancing down at his foot as he moved. 

Wrapped around his ankle was a small black cloud, a yellow cat-like eye peering up at him hungrily as the mass tightened its grip. ' _Oh...another one._ ’ He didn't even feel surprised anymore, his previous outburst draining any emotion he could possibly feel at the moment. He looked away, forcing himself to walk even if his ankle hurt, sensations fluctuating between ice cold and burning hot. He ignored the spirit when it grew just the tiniest bit bigger, the smell of sulfur and iron growing stronger in the muggy air. His muscles grew weaker with each step, breath coming out in harsh pants as his lungs threatened to give up on him. ' _Hurry, little one. You're almost there._ ’ The voice said encouragingly, hands pushing his back insistently when he slowed down. He nodded again. A small pulse of energy helped him move his legs even faster, even if moving made his chest burn. He groaned, body feeling like a bolder was being hefted onto his back as moisture dripped down his temple.  
“Almost...almost there...” He gasped when the spirit hissed, the black cloud now trying to wind up his left leg.

The creature screamed out, a small green light flashing brightly. Chains appeared out of the light, winding around the writhing cloud and keeping it tied to his ankle. The voice hissed out something in a different language, the harsh syllables making his head ring. ' _Don't worry, little one, just keep going._ ’ The voice sounded deeper, rougher than it did before. The sound made his stomach tingle, but he ignored it in favor of limping towards the trees. Once he touched the nearest branch, the spirit clinging to his leg screamed out shrilly. He flinched, dropping heavily on to his backside as the creature moved erratically, green smoke coming up from the glowing chains around it. With his back pressed up against a thick tree trunk, he watched the spirit writhe uncontrollably, the green light from before glowing brighter as the spirit moved.

He sighed once the screams died out, eyelids feeling heavy as the spirit disappeared into an inky black mist. He wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to find out who, or what, the voice was. There was a deep chuckle in his ear, drowning out the sound of the spirit's residual shrieks. ‘ _In due time, my little one. For now, rest._ ’ They whispered, tone gentle as hands carded through his hair. He absently noted that he was completely dry now, the stinging pain on his knuckles, face and arms nowhere to be found. His chest now felt lighter, body tingling pleasantly as the fingers scratched his scalp. He sighed, sinking into the comfort, before he remembered that he actually couldn't see his savior.

“Wait...” He was shushed yet again, a hand coming up to brush against his cheek.  
“Sleep, my little Sehunnie. You deserve it.” The voice was no longer whispering in his ear. Clear and sharp sounding; directly in front of Sehun's face. He struggled to keep his eyes open. ' _Name...wanna hear your name...and see...your face._ ’ That earned him another laugh, cool breath brushing against his forehead as arms wrapped around his body. He automatically relaxed, cheek coming to rest on, what he thought, was his savior's shoulder.

“So stubborn you are, little one.” They murmured, voice sounding distinctly male like. He frowned, a whine bubbling in his throat as he wiggled, nose brushing against soft skin before the arms around him tightened.  
“Alright, my little Sehunnie. I'll give you my name, although I can't show you my appearance just yet.” The voice sounded amused, fingers lightly tapping Sehun's pout.  
“Don’t pout, Sehunnie. You'll see my true form soon enough. For now, I'll give you my name.” Sehun was shifted, head now tucked under his savior's chin.  
“Chen. You may call me Chen, my little Sehunnie.” Sehun smiled, wanting to open his eyes but feeling too tired to do so. The vibrations he felt from Chen's soothing voice did nothing to help him stay awake either. ' _Thank...you...Chen._ ’ He thought as he slowly lost the fight to sleep. He didn't find it in him to question how they knew his name. Or how it suddenly manifested when all it was before was a disembodied voice.  
“You're welcome. Now, rest peacefully, my little one.” The voice murmured, brushing a stray lock of hair behind Sehun's ear. He mumbled out a response, falling into a dreamless sleep soon after.

**+++++++**

_**Twelve Years Later…** _

“Sehun? Dude, why’re you just standin’ there? Did you see somethin' in the forest?” Taehyung asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched Sebum gaze unblinkingly in front of them. He jolted, turning to face his friend.  
“I was standing here?” He mumbled, a stray breeze blowing his black hair away from his forehead. His eyes were dark with emotion, something wistful lurking behind his bored facade. He blinked lazily, raising a hand to hold his dark strands in place as he walked towards Taehyung.

“Forget it, Taehyung. Just something I remembered.” He mumbled, swishing past Taehyung and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He buried himself deeper into his scarf, grunting when an arm swung around his shoulders. He shot Taehyung a glare, neck starting to ache from the awkward hunch he was forced in. Taehyung was only a few centimeters shorter, but it still was a pain to deal with whenever he got touchy.

“You mean you can remember your childhood? Is it coming back to you?” He sounded excited, eyes sparking bright orange in his enthusiasm. Sehun sighed, but couldn't fight the small smile stretching his lips as he nodded. Even if Taehyung could be too much too soon, he was still the only family Sehun ever knew. He had vague flashes of what he thought were his parents, but they were too fuzzy, too many blank spaces left unfilled in his memory to really feel anything when he saw their tombstones. ‘ _Or...that was before I remembered Chen._ ’ He held back a grimace, the anger and pain still lingering in the forefront of his mind as Taehyung stared at him, eyes wide and hopeful. ‘ _Were my parents...really that bad?_ ’ He pushed the thoughts away, Taehyung's eyes looking more concerned than hopeful at his silence.

“Not my childhood, no. Just...a memory. Of a friend I had when I was small.” The concern vanished, eyes curling into crescents as he rubbed Sehun's back. He huffed, hoping Taehyung couldn't feel the erratic beat of his heart through his clothes. ‘ _My little Sehunnie_ ’ Chen whispered. The sound sent chills down his spine, the possessive growl echoing in his ears like Chen was right next to him again. He swallowed, heat pooling low in his gut at the phantom feeling of fingertips ghosting gently across his cheek. He was glad he could play off the blush on his face for the cold autumn air. He really didn't want to explain why his body was suddenly rising in temperature. He also didn't want to acknowledge the feelings currently bubbling up in his chest when he even thought about Chen.  
“Well, any small memory is still important! Joonie'll be so happy to hear that you're remembering things!” Taehyung smiled, white teeth flashing in the low light as he leaned closer.  
“It's been too long, Sehun. Almost seven years since you joined, right?” He didn't wait for Sehun to confirm, continuing to speak almost too fast for Sehun to follow.  
“Even Yoongi was getting worried! And you know how he is about stuff like that. It's so good that you started remembering stuff now! I mean, you're almost 22 and you don't remember anything about your life before you were 15? That doesn't...that just doesn't add up!” His eyes were wide, pupils starting to turn orange again. He put a hand on Taehyung's shoulder.  
“Hey, TaeTae.” He whispered, rubbing his hand soothingly along the tense muscle.  
“Don't get yourself too worked up about it, okay?” He really didn't want Taehyung to accidentally blast a pumpkin at another tree. They _just_ were allowed to walk together in public last week. He didn't want that ruined just because Taehyung couldn't control himself. 

Taehyung blinked, taking in deep breaths he gave Sehun a nod. His shoulders shook as he breathed out, breath fogging up the air in front of Sehun’s face. The smell of pumpkin spice, cinnamon and nutmeg that always surrounded him entered Sehun's nose. It was refreshing to breath in, the usual stench of decay and sulfur that stuck to Sehun's clothes whenever he passed by graveyards being overshadowed.

After a moment, Taehyung gave him a smile.  
“Sorry about that...” he mumbled, cheeks turning a light pink as he laughed. Sehun rolled his eyes, lightly punching arm.  
“It's okay, just keep a lid on it. We _just_ got walking home privileges again!” He whined, smiling when Taehyung laughed again, this time louder and brighter than the small one he did before.  
“Deal! Now, shall we?” He bowed low, swishing his hand in front of him in a fake grand gesture. Sehun snorted, draping his arm around Taehyung's shoulders and pulling him up. He didn't mind it as much if he was the one to initiate contact.  
“Lead the way, dude.” He said, grunting when Taehyung pulled him roughly back the sidewalk.

“No problem!” He beamed, wrapping his hand around Sehun's waist. He felt a small twist in his gut, but brushed it off as just a random muscle spasm. That or he was hungry. ' _Whatever it is, it isn't that important._ ’ He thought, listening to Taehyung hum under his breath as they walked.  
“Hey, did you get the project Mr. Won assigned?” He asked when they were nearing the woods behind the graveyard.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Because silly! I need a partner and Jimin already has Jungkook.” Taehyung pouted.  
“Hm, okay.” He nodded, easily tuning out Taehyung's mindless chatter as they entered the forest. It was nice to walk like that, in dark spaces casual and worry free. Sehun didn't have to try and outrun spirits chasing him, didn't have to deal with the heavy weight of a spirit latching onto him in broad daylight or even the stench of a particularly bad one. He could just simply...be. ‘ _It helps that Taehyung has such a strong spiritual energy. Ever since Jimin and Seokjin started giving him higher level training exercises, it's been..._ ’

“Freeing? Enlightening?” Taehyung gave him a large grin, laughing at Sehun's annoyed eye roll.  
“Stop doing that, it's aggravating.” He murmured, shrugging off Taehyung's arm when that got him another laugh.  
“But Sehunnie!” His eyebrow twitched, something nasty curling in his stomach that made his body feel hot. ‘ _Only him._ ’ A voice whispered. He couldn't help but agree, although he couldn't fathom why.  
“You need to get better at your mental block!” He gave a fake pout, wagging his finger as he turned to face Sehun, walking backwards and somehow avoiding the rocks and branches littering the dirt path.

“If _I_ can get through without even trying, then you've been slacking in your studies.” He nodded seriously, eyes light with humor as he tilted his head to the side. Sehun simply snorted, already used to Taehyung's teasing and meaningless banter.  
“Stuff it, Taehyung. You shouldn't be giving _me_ a lecture about _studies_. I'm by far the better student.” He smirked at Taehyung's frown, dodging the fireball shot his way.  
“ _Hey!_ Watch how you talk to your elders, kid.” His hand was outstretched, ribbons of yellow-orange flame dancing through the gaps between his fingers.  
“Technically, I'm older than you.” Sehun laughed at his huff.

“That's in normal standards, Sehunnie.” Another uncomfortable twitch in his stomach.  
“But in _magical_ standards, I'm your elder by a few years. So treat me with some _respect_.” He growled, but Sehun knew him long enough to see the flicker of amusement in his eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah _old man_ , I don't wanna hear that from you.” Sehun snorted, yelping when he tripped on a tree root. Taehyung caught him before he could fall, but Sehun was already turning around. He'd recognize that magical essence the moment they walked in, he just didn't think he'd be that much of a dick.

“Seriously, Jimin. What the hell was that for?” Sehun glared up at the figure sitting in the tree next to the path, legs swinging leisurely back and forth as he leaned against the bare branches.  
“For being late. You do know what time it is, right?” He said breezily, eyebrow raised as the tree lowered him to the ground. He landed with a gentle ‘thump’, lips twisting up into a smirk at Sehun's muttered curse.  
“Shit.” He sighed, shooting Taehyung a glare. He gave Sehun a sheepish grin in response, scratching the back of his head while waving a hand on the air.  
“Ah, that was my fault.” His cheeks turned dark when Jimin stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

“W...well, ya see...what had happened was…” Taehyung was stalling, that much was clear. Sehun rolled his eyes, shaking his head when Taehyung only continued to talk in circles. Jimin sighed, raising a hand and shutting Taehyung mouth with a wave of his hand.  
“Look, it isn't me you have to make it up too. It's Jin.” Jimin shook his head, his dark grey hair falling into his eyes as he gave them both disapproving looks. He snapped his fingers, the trees behind him curling and twisting into a circle, dark green light emerging from the middle. The wind blew by faster, leaves floating around the portal as the sky above darkened. The air grew tense, a low humming emitting from the trees as the portal grew in size. Sehun tried to ignore the chattering coming from the trees around them, the noise buzzing loudly in his ears and making it hard to concentrate.  
Taehyung rolled his eyes again once Jimin turned around. ‘ _He’s so dramatic_.’ He mouthed, flinching when a pebble hit the middle of his forehead. Jimin turned back around.  
“I saw that you brat! Now c'mon, I don't wanna keep Jin waiting any longer.” He said, turning around to walk into the portal. Taehyung groaned, scratching his head and walking into the portal, shoulders hunched and pout forming on his lips. Sehun snorted. ‘ _With his hair covering his eyes, he looks like a sulking child. A pretty accurate description for the guy, especially when he has such a kid-like personality._ ’ He snickered when Taehyung shot him a pout. At least that time he had purposely let Taehyung listen in. He brushed his bangs back, following behind him and absently watching the swish of his blonde hair, wondering what color he'd change it too next. He was debating color choices (either a burnt orange or a light brown) when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He stopped right before the portal, stomach flopping uneasily. He turned around, scanning his surroundings.

All he saw were trees swaying in the wind, bare and fiery orange leaves scattered across the grass and pathway. He looked again, blinking when he made eye contact with a...crow? He felt his heart jump, the crow watching him calmly. Its gaze felt as sharp as knives, intelligence lighting up its beady, beady eyes. ‘ _Are...are its eyes green?_ ’ He couldn't tell, the crow was a good distance away, but he thought he saw a flash of green before he blinked. He shivered. ‘ _Why...why is it watching me?_ ’ He felt like he saw the bird before, but he couldn't pinpoint where. He recognized the look in it's eyes, though. Desire and possessiveness unmistakable in its heavy look. Goosebumps broke out across his skin, a knot forming in his chest the longer he stared at the odd bird.

“H...have we met before?” He whispered. The crow shouldn't have heard him, he was standing too far, but the crow straightened form the crouch it was in, rising to its full length and staring him down through dark eyes. Sehun gasped, the crow's wings extending, larger than he would've thought for a normal bird of its size. He didn't realize he moved forward until a hand on Sehun's arm stopped him.  
“Let's go, Sehun. Stalling won't get you out of your punishment.” Jimin singsonged, mocking smile turning into a confused frown when he noticed Sehun's stare. ' _What...what was I gonna do? Was I really gonna walk towards it..._ ’

“Watcha looking at?” He asked, staring out into the woods with him. Sehun shook his head, pointing towards the branch the crow was resting on.  
“There was…” he trailed off, the crow nowhere to be seen. Jimin waited with an eyebrow raised. ‘ _But..it was just..._ ’ He shook his head.  
“Nothing, it's nothing. Le...let's just go.” Sehun muttered, walking through the portal. ' _Where did that bird go? I only looked away for a second..._ ’ He sighed. What does it matter? It was probably just some weird crow. ‘ _I mean, animals do plenty of weird things._ ’ But his gut told him something different; the crow wasn’t just a normal animal. He promptly pushed the thought far into his mind, saving the question for another day.

Even when he made it home however, he never quite shook the feeling of being watched.

**+++++++**

“So, Taehyung told me you're starting to get your memory back?”  
Sehun froze, hands stilling in the soapy water filling the sink. He didn't know what to say to that, but the spark of annoyance in his chest made him bite his lip. He kept silent, though, knowing that snapping at Namjoon would lead to nowhere except more chores. That or a talk about why he snapped, and if Sehun was being honest, he wasn't sure he could really explain himself. And, he really didn't want anymore chores. He was _sick_ of being on dish duty, especially when half of your roommates are three supernatural creatures that eat like they're breathing fucking _air. ‘I knew Taehyung would tell him, but fuck. What the hell am I supposed to say?_ ’

“Sehun?” There was a hand on his shoulder, slightly turning him around. He kept his eyes on Namjoon's shirt, counting the pattern of white cartoonish looking clouds covering the lilac fabric.  
“Sehun. Look at me.” His voice was gentle but brokered no room for argument. He tensed, biting the inside of his cheek as Namjoon patiently waited for him to obey. He slowly raised his head, fighting back the uncomfortable lurch in his stomach when he made contact with his purple eyes. Literal constellations floated on the inside of his iris, an inner light shining behind them. A rainbow of colors bounced off the silver surface of the stars, the familiar twinkle making goosebumps appear on his arms. The thin wire frames that circled his eyes did nothing to hide the otherworldly glow, some stars even floating lazily near his cheekbones. 

He always felt unnerved staring into his eyes. It felt like his soul was being stripped bare, his darkest desires and secrets exposed for Namjoon to judge. ‘ _Will I ever be able to attain that level of power? Namjoon is only a little older than I am after all, and we basically have the same training…._ ’ The thought of seeing things through that lense, through the mind and eyes of a powerful seer, made his stomach twist. He couldn't determine if the feeling in his gut was a good one or not. ‘ _A question for another day. Now I just need to get out of this situation..._ ’ He forced his shoulders to loosen, breathing in quietly and letting his expression betray nothing about his true feelings. He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows at Namjoon in silent question.  
He gave Sehun a small smile, squeezing his shoulder once he gained his attention again.  
“Do you wanna talk about it? You know you can come to me with anything, for anything, right?” His eyebrows were drawn together, his smile turning more concerned the longer Sehun stayed quiet. He felt a small curl of warmth in his chest, a smile tugging at his lips as he nodded back after a few moments.

“I know, Namjoon. It's just...” He paused. Just what? ‘ _That I remembered my mother beat me? That she hated me for some reason, maybe even for my...powers? That my father couldn't have cared less that I was being hurt? That I met some spirit or something at my parents funeral and they somehow knew my name? That I honestly didn't feel scared around them, at all?!_ ’ He screamed inside his mind. He swallowed, throat tight as he shook his head. He couldn't...he can't talk about this now. Or ever.  
“I just don't wanna talk about it tonight.” He finished lamely, voice coming out harsher than he intended. Namjoon frowned, the pinch in his eyebrows and concern in his eyes doing nothing to ease the guilt he felt. ‘ _I know you wanna help, but this is something I just can't talk about._ ’  
That look smoothed out after a moment, an easy smile covering his face as Namjoon clapped his shoulder.  
“Alright, Sehun. I understand.” He pushed him away from the sink.  
“Go on, get some sleep now.” He raised a hand when Sehun began to protest.  
“Nuh-uh, you still have school tomorrow. I don't care if you were late tonight for dinner, or if you're in college. You still need your sleep and I'm still older than you.” He raised an eyebrow, grinning when Sehun sighed.  
“Fine, fine. Goodnight then, Namjoon.” He mumbled, pausing for a second before quickly giving Namjoon a hug. He felt him stiffen in surprise, before his arms wrapped around his shoulders.  
“Goodnight Sehun.” He said back, face buried in his collarbone and voice coming out slightly muffled. Sehun's ears burned as he detached himself, the warm smile Namjoon had on doing nothing to make the color go away. Sehun hurried to the staircase, wincing when he accidentally stepped on a creaky board.

“Quiet, brat!” A voice barked, gravelly as it came from the couch in the living room.  
“Sorry, grandpa, did I wake you from your nap?” He whispered loudly, laughing when a pale hand gave him the middle finger, the silver rings covering his fingers flashing under the fairy lights hanging above. Another hand laced their fingers with the pale one, bringing it back behind the couch.  
“Shut up and go to sleep, Sehun.” Another voice grumbled out. Sehun laughed a bit again, but obediently walked up the stairs.  
“Sorry you two, I'll go to bed now “ He felt a little bad for waking Hoseok up. He had been up all night hunting for one of Seokjin's potions, and he only just got back two hours ago. ‘ _But Yoongi is just a lazy bum, so I don't feel too bad for him._ ’ He let out a quiet snicker, slowly creeping past the rooms lining the hallway. 

“It sucks to live all the way on the end.” He muttered, hissing when he stubbed his toe on a deformed pumpkin head, its mouth downturned into a frown.  
“Fucking Taehyung and his stupid pumpkins.” The pumpkin looked indignant, the weak glow it was giving off before getting steadily brighter. Sehun rolled his eyes. Picking up the head, he placed it next to Taehyung's room. He winced when the leaves surrounding it crunched loudly, but the smile on the pumpkin head's face made it worth it.

“Yeah, yeah. Night pumpkin head.” He whispered. Turning around, he walked to his door. He scowled, dodging the severed leg on the ground as he placed his hand on his door. ‘ _Jungkook is such a messy eater. Fucking pick up your leftovers you dumb mutt!_ ’ He hated it when he just left his food on the ground, especially since his room was right next to his. At least Hoseok and Yoongi had the decency to keep their food in _their_ rooms. He sighed, kicking the leg near Jungkook's door.  
“Namjoon’ll deal with it. He's better at handling him anyway.” He pushed his door open, the fresh scent of spring water entering his nostrils. He sighed, body sagging as he leaned against his closed door.  
“Home sweet home.” He whispered, smiling when a vine curled around his arm, another ticking his cheek in welcome.

“I missed you guys too.” He muttered, trailing his fingers over the leaves of the vine near his face. The plant shivered, nonsensical chatters echoing in his ears as more and more vines slithered towards him. They wrapped around his legs, moving his feet for him as they shook excitedly. He laughed, the feeling of being surrounded by his plants...his babies helping his mind clear.  
“Yeah, let's go take a bath you guys. I'm fucking exhausted.” They cheered, tickling his face as they walked towards the bathroom. He giggled, the day's tension finally leaking out of his body. ‘ _After this, I'm gonna sleep so nicely._ ’ He sighed, the thought of a warm bath relaxing his mind further.  
“I can't wait.” He murmured, absently flicking his fingers and twisting the faucet with his vines. The sound of rushing water drowned out anything else, the porcelain tub filling up halfway before Sehun shut it off. He poured jasmine and eucalyptus scented oils into the bath, the calming aroma attracting more of his babies closer.

“You guys are so eager.” He whispered, shedding his school clothes and sinking into the warm water slowly. He groaned, leaning his head back against the lip of the tub as the water relaxed his muscles. He heard them whine, the vines curling around his neck and nuzzling his cheek. He rolled his eyes.  
“So you've said. Relax guys, you know I have school this week. Nothing bad is gonna happen.” He murmured, lightly pressing his finger against their leaves. They only shook, adamant about being as close to him as possible. He rolled his eyes, sinking into the water fully. ' _You guys are ridiculous._ ’ He thought, before dunking his head below the surface.

**+++++++**

_Inky blackness as far as the eye could see. He was surrounded on all sides, the darkness making him feel safe rather than scared. That was a first, his mind usually filled with half formed memories (the scratched out face of who he assumed was his mother, a sharp nailed hand reaching out for his arm, a shriek that echoed harshly in his ears and two dull thuds) and flashes of emotion (pain, anger, grief, loneliness, longing). He blinked, but he wasn't sure if he actually did. The dark threw his entire equilibrium out of balance, his head throbbing from trying to fight himself, find some sort of logical answer to his dreamscape. He hissed, raising his hand, to his temple. A sharp pain started behind his eyes, and he closed them. Again, he wasn't sure if he really did, but it felt like they were closed. After a few seconds, the pain dissipated and he opened his eyes slowly._

_Relief was quick to spread in his chest, his breath coming out easier as his eyes picked up the faint light emitting off of his arms. He was naked, of course. That's how he always was in the beginning, bare as the day he was born. It still made him uncomfortable, though, no matter how many times he'd been there. He closed his eyes, concentrating until he could feel the world shift around him. He opened his eyes, a familiar forest greeting him. Large, dark trees circled the area around him, it's branches bare of leaves and curled upwards, almost like hands reaching up to the sky. Orange-red leaves littered the floor, birds and insects chirped in the background and the air was calm; peaceful. He sighed, stretching out his sore limbs as he walked around the woods._

_He expected to see some form of plants besides the trees, his babies keeping him company even in his dreams. But there was nothing, no sign of vibrant green stems, dark bundles of ferns or loud chitters that usually accompanied any living plant. He frowned, stopping his feet and looking around. His forest was the same, but there was something...off about the atmosphere._

_'Where...where are the sounds?’ Earlier, there was plenty of buzz coming from the animals he imagined, but now...it was dead quiet. His heart jumped as a thick fog rolled in, obscuring his view of the trees in the distance. He swallowed, deciding that maybe he should wake up now. 'Who knows what things hide out there. Even with all of Seokjin's wards, he isn't capable of completely protecting us in our dreams.’ He nodded, closing his eyes._

_A cold feeling of dread filled the pit of his stomach, and he grit his teeth. He snapped his eyes open, clenching his fists when he realized he couldn't leave. His dread turned into anger, teeth grinding together as he turned himself around. 'Something is keeping me here. I can...I can feel it binding me.’ He growled to himself, stalking off angrily into the opposite direction of the fog. Spirits just couldn't leave him alone, could they? What the hell was so special about him? Yeah he had psychic powers, but so did others! He wasn't so unique in that aspect, but for some reason, they were all so drawn to him._

_'What I wanna know is who the fuck is keeping me here. If they could get past Seokjin's wards, and somehow my mental block, they must be powerful.’ He wasn't boasting about his abilities or anything, but he had a pretty strong lock on his thoughts. It was his 'natural talent’ Jimin said. Anyone with psychic powers always had a specialty, and his happened to be his strong mind. (Taehyung doesn't count because he's a fucking natural at everything and his talent is mind reading)._

_'I just need to find whoever is here and fucking get them to release me. My mind may have been breached, but I have a few...fail-safes in case something happens.’ He smirked. He didn't fall behind in his studies like Taehyung did, and taking a peek into Namjoon’s study helped out big time with his powers. 'If he even found out that is...’ He didn't finish that thought, shivering at the punishments his elder could come up with. 'He probably already knows though, he's too much of a genius not to.’ Well, that just means he's doing good being immersed in his talents like he is._

_'I really shouldn't be thinking about this right now, but I can't help it here. Even if someone invaded my personal space, this was meant for me to relax in.’ He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he kept walking. 'Let’s just...walk around a bit. Maybe I can sense their energy somewhere.’_

**+++++++**

_'That's the same fucking tree I saw three minutes ago. What the hell is going on here?’ He wanted to scream, but settled for crossing his arms tightly and squeezing the shit out of his middle. He tried to get a feel for their magic power, sense something unusual about his dreamscape besides the lack of life for what felt like hours now, but...nothing. No magic, no life, no fucking soul. Nothing. It was like they didn't...didn't exist at all._

_He frowned, stopping next to a tree. He had to rethink his plan, and fast. 'They have to be here. They have to be, I made sure the spell locked whoever was unwelcome in here until I said the incantation to banish them.’ He chewed on his lip. He knew this place like the back of his hand, but there was something else here that was changing the landscape. Something more powerful than his mind locks. He groaned, letting himself fall against the trunk and slide down to the ground. He let himself sit for about five minutes, just wallowing in self-pity and getting the hopeless feeling out of his system before he stood._

_'Alright! Enough moping around, Sehun!’ He patted himself on the cheeks, trying to give him some energy.  
'You won't let this fucker get the best of you! You can figure out a way to escape. Just think.’ He breathed in, the crisp autumn air filling his lungs. He nodded. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't break after just a few hours of mindless walking. No, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him weak._

_He was better than that._  
**+++++++**

_He felt...tired. He didn't know how long he'd been there, didn't know if anyone noticed him sleeping still, didn't even fucking know if he was still alive anymore. If he were to try to guess, and at this point even thinking hurt, maybe a week? Or two? He groaned, curling up into a ball as he hugged his stomach. In the dreamscape, you didn't function like a normal human. You didn't feel hungry, sleepy or need to go to the bathroom, but he was used to eating. And even if his stomach didn't need to eat, he could still felt the echoes of hunger. He was so far into exhaustion that he couldn't even sleep either. It felt like he was dying, and honestly his psyche could only take so much of this._

_The dreamscape was a space that few people acknowledged, and even fewer could enter and control it. Being in the dreamscape for too long could also fuck up your mind. It was a place that both existed and didn't, was closed to strangers but also open to those you cherished, whether you realized it or not didn't matter._

_He sighed, staring up at the cloudy sky. What could he do but wait now? If he couldn't find the person, or thing, holding him captive he’d be stuck here until he either lost his mind or someone came to rescue him. 'I don't wanna give up, I...I'm not going to give in...’ He coughed, curling in on himself tighter as another spasm went through his stomach. He wanted to cry, scream, something to make the pain easier to bear. 'Soon...they'll...come...me...’ He felt his mind slip away from him, body going limp from exhaustion. He eyes were barely open at this point, thoughts blurring together as the pain in his stomach grew with each passing second._

_'Is...is this how I die...?’ He wanted to cry. He didn't wanna die like this, die before he could remember more about his past. Die before he could find out who Chen was. Die before he could find out why he felt so much...longing, so much peace whenever he thought of the spirit. Suddenly, the pain in his stomach vanished and a loud screech echoed through the woods._

_He gasped, shaking from the sudden cold raising goosebumps across his skin. He cracked his eyes open, shock coursing through his body when he was met with a black void. He tried to move, but his limbs refused to listen, flopping uselessly around onto his back.  
'What...happened to my dreamscape? Did...did I truly die? Is this...this hell? Purgatory? The afterlife?’ Even as his body felt like dead weight, still shivering violently, his mind was spinning with all the possibilities of where he was. He heard footsteps walk towards him, but his eyes had already fallen closed again, and his body was too exhausted to move._

“Oh, this isn't hell, darling. You would _know_ if it was.” _A smooth voice chuckled in his ear, warm hands picking up his spread form. His chest was propped up against a hard shoulder, his ass and knees held in a strong grip as his legs wrapped around a small waist. He didn't even have it in himself to flinch away from the touch. But his mind was once again racing. Who was this voice, well person? How did they get here, and why were they saving him? 'I’m...really not dead?’ The stranger laughed, rubbing the back of his knee softly._  
“Yes, you're still alive. Although, your physical body has been in a coma for about two days.” _Sehun jerked, but the stranger's hold was firm, arms immovable as Sehun shook. 'Only two days...?!’ The stranger didn't reply, muttering something under his breath in a language he didn't recognize. There was a sound of wings flapping before something brushed against his arm. 'A...bird?’_  
“Excellent deduction, Sehunnie.” _The stranger said, a hint of sarcasm coloring his voice as he stopped walking. There was another whispered phrase, a beat of wings and things were silent again. 'What was that about?’ He was starting to get his strength back, and being held in such a... caring way made things a bit more easier to except._  
“Nothing in particular. Just had to let someone know I was coming back.” _He said flippantly, feet moving again. Sehun frowned, but let the stranger be vague. It didn't matter, anyway. He would be getting his answers Soon enough, even if he had to nag the person about it._

 _They moved in silence, the only sound the click-clack of the person's footsteps as they walked somewhere. 'Where are we going?’_  
“Out of your dreamscape, of course. Where else would we be going.” _He clicked his tongue in mock annoyance, silent laughter shaking through his frame at Sehun's glare._

 _Sehun huffed, circling his arms tighter around the stranger's neck. ‘Whatever, asshole. It was just a question.’_  
“A silly question, my little Sehunnie.” _He murmured, nuzzling into his neck with a cold nose. Sehun flinched. 'Wait...!’ His heart thumped, a new energy rushing through his body. He struggled to open his eyes, even when his energy was returning, his body was still weak. He didn't care. He didn't care because that voice, the way he said his name...it was all too familiar. A hand cupped his cheek, thumb rubbing the skin underneath his eyes._  
“Calm down, darling. You need to save your energy.” _Chen scolded, although his voice still held some amusement. Sehun frowned, leaning into the touch but opening his eyes anyway._  
“Are you happy now?” _Chen snorted, but there was a look in his eyes that made Sehun's heart beat faster. He wanted to return his question with something witty, but all his drained mind could get out was a breathy, 'You're...beautiful...’ Sehun wasn't one for compliments like that, but that's all he could come up with. Chen was just...breathtaking._

_Dark eyebrows hung above half lidded eyes, sparks of neon green energy and gold flecks swirling deep in the iris, with a stare so heavy that it made Sehun's toes curl. Long lashes delicately brushed against the darkened skin under his eyes when he blinked. Messy black hair swayed as they moved, the tips occasionally touching high cheekbones and tickling Sehun's cheek. Pointed ears twitched the longer he stared, three gold rings high up on each ear._

_Sehun raised his hand, running his fingers through the wild strands and trying to pat them down. Chen's lips quirked up into a grin, pointed canines poking at his lower lip as his eyes sparkled. He let out a low chuckle, the vibrations sending shivers down the back of Sehun's spine._

“Why thank you for the compliment, Sehunnie.” _He smirked, the hand on Sehun's back tracing random patterns along his bare skin. 'Wait...bare skin?’ He jerked weakly in Chen's hold, looking down at his chest to see that, yes, he was completely naked. He felt his face turn pink, embarrassment flooding his mind as he tried to cover himself. 'Why-how am I just noticing this?! Was I-'_  
“Really that exhausted? Yes, your mind was slowly weakening, Sehunnie. To keep what little reserves of energy you had, you subconsciously eliminated the unnecessary expenses. I thought letting you relax would help that, but your mind was more damaged than I imagined.” _He hummed thoughtfully. A beat later, Chen gave him a salacious grin. The grip on his ass tightened, his face leaning closer to his and warm breath puffing against his lips._  
“Not that I mind at all. Your body is simply _gorgeous_.” _Sehun gave a full body shiver at the low rasp, Chen's darkening eyes setting his insides on fire. 'Chen-’ He stopped himself. What was he supposed to say? He was still confused, and the sensations his body were feeling weren't making things any easier._  
“Ah, I forgot. You don't fully remember me, do you?” _His eyes went back to their normal color. 'How do you know that?’_  
“Because I was the one to lock your memories. Well,” _He paused, lips curling up into an impish smirk._  
“I was the one to steal them.” _Sehun blinked, then blinked again, and laughed. He buried his face into Chen's hair, clutching onto the back of Chen's shirt hard enough to leave marks. He felt his lungs seize, eyes closing as his chest ached. Tears fell rapidly down his face, wetting the hair under his cheek. He gasped, the hands running up and down his back doing nothing for the way his mind spun, sharp barbs of pain attacking him from all sides. He didn't understand why he was laughing, couldn't really get the reason for his pain, but it continued regardless._  
“Oh my, was that too much for you handle right now?” _Chen sounded faintly worried, making Sehun's laughter ring out louder in the black void. 'No fucking shit sherlock!?’ He screamed, half full of horror and half full of glee. Chen tutted._  
“Now, now. There's no need for the sass, darling. This can easily be fixed.” _Sehun wanted to punch Chen in his stupidly attractive face, but refrained from doing so. 'And how is this shit easily fixed! My fucking head feels like it's going to explode!’ He gritting his teeth, a hand running through his hair as lips pressed against his throat._  
“I've got you, darling. Your mind is trying to fill in the gaps of the memories you're missing, while also trying to grab the ones kept with me. I didn't realize how strong your mind was until I got here. Most wouldn't have been able to even sense their memories, let alone try and get them back. That was my miscalculation and I apologize.” _He sounded regretful, but Sehun couldn't focus on that right now. 'But why are my emotions so crazy?’ He asked, laughter switching to sobbing as a wave of anger made his chest ache, shivers racking through his body. He felt like he was going insane. ___  
“Your mind is in turmoil, Sehunnie. Your handle on your feelings is starting to slip. I'm sorry, darling. I didn't realize...” _He stopped himself with a sigh, hands lowering him to the ground. 'But how-’_  
“I just need to return your memories. It's going to hurt, but it will definitely be less harmful to do it now rather than later.” _He murmured, brushing away the hair sticking to Sehun's forehead. Sehun wheezed, the coldness of Chen's hand helping cool down his burning hot skin._  
“I need you to look at me, okay? Open up those pretty eyes of yours, darling.” _Sehun blinked open his eyes, meeting Chen's glowing green ones._  
“There we go. Now all I need you to do is breathe. Breathe with me now.” _Sehun nodded, matching Chen's exaggerated breathing with his own. It helped calm down his heart, but his mind felt out of whack. Chen gave him a smile._  
“Good boy. Now, this is going to hurt-”  
_'Just fucking do it, Chen.’ He was tired of all of this, of the not knowing, of the pain. He just wanted it to all end. Chen laughed a little, hands settling on the sides of Sehun's head. He saw a flash of black on the side of his nail. 'Your nails are black?’ He wondered, frowning when Chen ignored him._  
“Okay, darling. Here we go-” _Sehun screamed, blindingly white-hot pain racing through the cracks of his mind, filling his senses with nothing but agony. He vaguely heard Chen's voice, but even that was drowned out by the blood rushing to his ears. He writhed, reaching up to claw at his face but his arms were held down. He screamed again, tasting blood in the back of his mouth as salty tears trailed down his cheeks. The pain lasted for hours upon hours, mind constantly tearing itself apart only to mend itself together again. Over and over and over again. It felt like torture. It felt like hell._

____Finally, the pain came to a gradual stop, mind and body twitching with the aftershocks. Dried tears made his face sticky, throat aching with every breath he took. But he remembered. He remembered his parents, his powers, and his time with Chen. He remembered everything. 'Chen.’ He sobbed when a hand wiped his tears away, arms reaching out for Chen. 'Chen, Chen, my Chennie, Chennie.’ He hiccupped, burying his face into Chen’s wild hair.__  
“Shhhh, Sehunnie. It's alright.” _He pressed light kisses over Sehun's neck, pulling Sehun into his lap. 'Chennie.’ He sniffled, removing his face and wiping his eyes. He looked down at Chen, feeling the need to cry all over again when looking at his face. 'I...I missed you so much.’ He shakily cupped his cheeks, placing his forehead against Chen's. 'Why...why did you leave me? You said...you said I'd always be yours...that we'd always be together...’ His emotions were still muddled together, head still hurting and body still shaking, but he needed to know. He needed to know why his Chennie left him._  
“Oh, Sehunnie.” _He sighed, hands circling his waist while his eyes softened. He breathed in, gently stroking the warm skin of his hip bone._  
“I didn't leave you by choice. If I had my way, I would've taken you with me.”  
_‘Why didn't you?’_  
“Because my brothers and I were planning to overthrow my father, and he somehow got wind of that.” _His eyes were dark with anger, mouth curled into a snarl as his grip on Sehun tightened._  
“He threatened to take you, Sehun. Threatened to... _have_ you if I didn't cooperate.” His voice deepened to a low growl.  
“I couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. So I...I took your memories and left you with the nearest seer I could sense.” _Sehun kept quiet, staring into Chen's unreadable eyes as he took in his response. Things were quiet for a few moments, tension mounting the longer they stared at one another._  
_'Chen?’_  
“Yes, darling?”  
_'Take me back.’_

**+++++++**

Sehun jolted awake, sitting up with a loud gasp. He looked around, relieved to see his room in Namjoon's house. He felt something tug on his hand. He looked down, smile gracing his lips when a vine wrapped around his wrist, excited and worried voices echoing in his mind.  
“Yes.” His voice was hoarse, throat dry as he tried to speak again.  
“I'm okay.” He turned his legs, hissing when his head spun. ' _Guess I'm not fully recovered, though I shouldn't be surprised._ ’ He sighed, dropping his head in his hands. Now what? Was he supposed to feel happy? Sad? Angry? He didn't know. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to stay here. He just….felt lost.  
“What should I do?” He whispered, the silence he got in return giving him no answer. He laughed weakly, closing his eyes as his vines twined around his ankles.  
‘ _Find him. Find him again._ ’ He blinked, swiveling his head around.  
“Who said that?” He asked, but the voice didn't come from anywhere around him. It sounded like...like it came from _inside_ of him.  
' _Find him again, Sehun. You need to find him, before another does. _’ The voice said urgently. He frowned.__  
“Who's talking to me. What are you?”  
' _I am you just as you are me._ ’ It sounded impatient. ‘ _We are one, Sehun._ ’  
“That doesn't answer-”  
‘ _It does not matter! Find him before they do! Find him before you lose him_ _**forever**_!’ He jumped, landing on his legs as the voice roared in his ears. He held his head, closing his eyes as the voice repeated itself. 'Find him. Find him. Find him!’  
“What the hell are you talking about!” He said before an image entered his mind. A single pink lotus sat under a spotlight, surrounded by an inky blackness. ' _You are me just as I am you. We are one in the same and you need to save him before it's too late!_ ’  
By now, Sehun was curled up on the ground, his vines trying to comfort him the best they could.  
“Who is this he-” His heart stopped, mouth hanging wide open as he felt a thick film cover his eyes. 

**++++**

_Chen sneered, an inky black substance falling from his lips as he eyes blazed green. Feathers, as black as night, covered the ground beneath him, seemingly coming from his body.  
“You think you can simply win by killing me, Zelo? My brothers won't be so weak as to let my death stop them from defeating my father's dying army.” He hissed, propping himself up on an elbow as he held his stomach. More black ink spilled from the jagged wound, the substance sizzling as it fell into the dead grass and feathers surrounding Chen._

_Zelo, a horrific looking creature with curled blue horns, large red eyes and the humanoid body of a ram leered over Chen's fallen body._  
“ _ **nO bUt It woULd deSTroY soMe of yOur moRALe iF a GenERAL diEd.**_ ” _It growled, its voice coming out choppy and emphasizing the wrong letters as it spoke. Chen's sneer didn't falter._  
_“My men are way stronger than that foolish old man's army could ever be.” His eyes glowed bright in the growing dark. His sneer turned into an ugly smirk, teeth elongating and body dissipating into smoke._

“ _ **YoU wIlL tAKe tHAt baCK yOu fiLThY sOW!**_ ” _Zelo roared, charging towards the smoke. Chen's laugh echoed from within, sparks of green flashing outside of the smoke, more black feathers shedding from it_.  
_“I think you've confused me with your mother, Zelo. Aren't you a half-breed? It isn't very nice to use your mother's name in vain.” Chen snickered, dodging the slash Zelo threw at him._

“ _ **ShuT YOur DiRTy moUTh!**_ ” _Zelo managed to bounce back, aiming another slash with his claws at Chen. He managed to nick the outside of the smoke, but a spark had burned off his arm in the process. Zelo hissed, holding his smoking arm as he glared at Chen's form.  
“You forget your place, demon. You may have caught me by surprise, but I am still a high prince. I will not be killed so easily by the likes of you.” He growled, form starting to shift into to something...bigger. Flashes of white skin we're seen through the cracks of the smoke, a pulsing, green light hiding in the middle. Zelo grinned, teeth sharp enough to skewer meat in one bite once he caught sight of the light. He subtly looked towards the woods behind Chen, signaling the serpent like creature slithering on the ground. The creature let out a small hiss, wings sprouting from its back and clawed fingers carrying a wrapped silver blade._

“ ** _You aRE rIgHT. I AlONe wouLDN'T hAvE bEeN abLE TO deFeat yOu. BUt, i aM nOT aloNe._** ” _Chen cursed, turning around once catching Zelo's stare, but it was already too late. The creature flew towards Chen, raising the silver blade and stabbing into his light, his heart._

**++++**

“-hun! Sehun!” There were rough hands patting his cheeks, the warmth waking him slightly from his daze. He wanted to bat the hands away, but his body refused to move.  
“Namjoon, he's not moving!” ' _Taehyung..._ ’  
“When did he wake up? Taehyung, why weren't you watching him?”  
“I...I went to the bathroom. I didn't mean…” ‘ _Don't be such a dick, Jimin._ ’  
“Joonie. Look at his eyes.”  
“...Jungkook, pick him up. We can't leave him there until the vision passes. He needs to wake up on something that won't hurt him if he has a seizure.” ‘ _Vi...vision? That's what this is? Does that mean Chen is going to..._ ’  
“That...happens?”  
“Yes, especially when it's your first.”  
“I got him, Joonie.”  
“Good, take him to my room. Taehyung, go make sure the seals are intact again. Hoseok, contact Yoongi and make sure he delivers the feather to me. I have a hunch that Sehun's gonna need it.” ‘ _Feather?_ ’ His heart thumped. ' _Chen?_ ’  
“What about me, Namjoon?” His heart thumped, hard enough to make him groan silently. ' _Shit. Am I going back?_ ’ But he felt the pain in his head again, the same film covering his eyes a second time as his mind started to go back to his vision. ' _No, wait!_ ’ But it was no use, the familiar voices of his roommates faded into the black void. 

**++++**

_Chen screeched, green lightning hitting both Zelo and the creature as the snow around him disappeared. Both the creature and Zelo were struck dead, but the deed had been done. Chen was...he was dying. Black feathers surrounded his soon to be corpse, his fingers lightly grabbing onto to one._

_“Holy...silver...those damned cowards...” He wheezed, body landing on the ground with a small 'thump’. He brought a shaky hand to his chest, skin bubbling when he touched the blade buried where his heart should have been, were he human._  
“Heh...I wasn't planning on dying here...but-” He coughed, the sound wet as more black blood landed on his chin.  
“But it looks like...like you'll have to lead on without me...Xiumin...Suho...” He coughed again.  
“And Sehun...my...darling little Sehunnie...” He gripped the feather in his hand tighter. He whistled, a small crow coming to land on his chest a moment later.  
“Give this...give this to him, little one.” He whispered, grinning when the bird cawed and grabbed the feather with its beak. It turned around and flew off into the sky. Chen sighed.  
_“Good. I hope you get that, Sehunnie, and my...other one. I want...want you to remember us...our time together. And I hope you can forgive me for not keeping my prom-” His last breath gave out, eyes losing their green light as they stared blankly at the sky. His words were swept away by the wind, the ashes of Zelo and the creature following. The world was still for a few moments before tree roots began to slithering towards Chen's dead body. They wrapped around his form, his flesh melding into the earth until all that was left was a simple flower; a dark maroon dahlia. The forest moaned in anguish, trees creaking and flowers weeping as they mourned the loss of its last protector, even if said protector was a demon._

**++++**

Sehun opened his eyes, not surprised when his sight was blurred with unshed tears. He just...he just witnessed him-his Chen, his Chennie-die...murdered by two cowardly demons who knew they could never beat him in a fight. ' _Is he dead? Was that a vision of the future or...or the present?_ ’ But the voice in his head didn't answer. That was all Sehun needed. 

A loud cry came from his mouth, body curling in on its side as he covered his face and just _sobbed_. Why didn't he just listen to the voice? Why did he have to be so difficult? ' _Why did I just watch him die? Without trying to help? Why was I so weak, so fucking confused?_ ’ He gripped his hair tightly, pulling at the strands as he screamed.  
“Chen-I’m so sorry!” Logically, his brain tried to tell him that it was okay to be suspicious, that it would've been stupid of his to just trust it, but he wouldn't listen. ' _No! This is...this is Chen! This isn't just some fucking stronger, this is the person that saved me...took care of me...even loved...me._ ’ He choked, curling in tighter when the door burst open.  
“Sehun!” Namjoon called, stopping when he heard Sehun's tears.  
“Sehun...what-”  
“He's gone.” He hiccupped. “He's gone and it's _all my fault._ ” He sobbed, practically throwing himself into Namjoon's arms when he walked to the bed.  
“Who, Sehun?” But Sehun couldn't bring himself to talk, burying his face into Namjoon's neck as he cried even harder. Namjoon knew when to keep quiet, calmly humming under his breath and stroking Sehun's back.  
“He's gone. He's gone. He's gone.” Sehun mumbled, over and over again as his tears dried up. His throat hurt, eyes burned and chest felt tight but he continued his whisper. He just felt...empty. Beyond emotionally drained, he just felt numb. He was tired of getting jerked around. Remembering Chen, finding him again, getting his memories back and then having to watch him die was just too much for him to handle. ' _It...it isn't fucking fair._ ’ He sniffed. 

“Sehun?” Namjoon asked cautiously. Sehun grunted out a 'hm’, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.  
“What..did you see? Who were you talking about?” Namjoon kept his face calm, devoid of any worry but Sehun could tell he was. It was in the way the corner of his mouth crinkled as he tried not to frown at Sehun's prolonged silence.  
“I saw Chen die.” He said simply, blinking when Namjoon's eyes widened.  
“Chen...as in...high prince of hell, Chen?” His voice was faint, slightly disbelieving as he stared at Sehun.  
“That's what Zelo said.” He mumbled.  
“Sehun...how do you-”  
“He saved me. When I was young, after my parents died. He saved me and we spent nearly five years together. He cared for me, protected me and taught me things while I was down there.” Just saying it made it harder for Sehun, made it even more _real_ that he was gone, forever. The voice, the lotus's voice, echoed in his mind. ‘ _It does not matter! Find him before they do! Find him before you lose him_ **_forever!_** ’ He swallowed back another cry. 

“Down in...hell?” Namjoon clarified, eyebrows raising at Sehun nod. “B..but how did you end up here, with us-”  
“Joonie? Yoongi brought the feather.” Jungkook said softly behind the door. Namjoon thinned his lips, looking at Sehun before nodding.  
“Alright, Jungkook. Bring the feather in, okay?” Jungkook grunted before his footsteps faded away.  
“Sehun-”  
“Give it to me. It's mine.” He rasped, clenching his fingers together. Namjoon nodded, eyes glowing eerily bright as he stared at Sehun. His shoulders stiffened, stars glittering in his eyes as he stared off into the distance. Sehun waited, stomach in anxious knots. He recognized that far away look for what it was.  
“...You'll be okay, Sehun. I can promise you that.” He said after a few moments of silence. Sehun bit back his scoff, knowing that Namjoon saw something to make him say that.  
“Whatever you say, Namjoon.” He couldn't stop bitterness leaking into his voice when he replied, confused when Namjoon only chuckled.  
“So stubborn.” He said, patting Sehun's knee before standing off the bed. He stretched, his t-shirt riding up and exposing a sliver of tanned skin. Sehun was surprised to see a dark bruise in the shape of teeth marks on his lower back, and he spoke before he could fully help himself.  
“What happened to your back, Namjoon?” He froze, a dark flush crawling up the back of his neck and ears as he avoided Sehun's eyes.  
“Um...it's nothing at all, Sehun. I'm f...fine.” He stammered, laughing awkwardly as Jungkook came back, knocking before opening the door.  
“I got the feather, Joonie.” He said, looking back and forth between Sehun and Namjoon.  
“What's going on here?” His eyebrows furrowed, narrowing at Namjoon's pink cheeks.  
“N...nothing Kookie!” He laughed, gently plucking the feather out of his hand and giving it to Sehun.  
“Here, Sehun. Well give you some time.” He murmured, taking Jungkook's hand and closing the door behind them. Even if the door was thick, Sehun still heard the soft 'thump’ of a body hitting the wall. 

Curious, and trying to stall looking at the feather in his hand, he quietly got off the bed and crept to the wall. He pressed his ear against it, eyes widening when he heard a muffled moan.  
“Kookie...wait- _mph_!” Namjoon gasped. There were slick sounds of kissing, muffled growls and low pitched groans.  
“Why'd you look so embarrassed, Joonie? What'd Sehun do?” Jungkook growled.  
“He didn't do-he just asked about your mark, Kookie.” Namjoon sighed. 

Sehun had heard enough. He smiled, but it was bittersweet. ' _At least they're happy together._ ’ He looked back at the feather in his hand, falling gently onto the carpeted floor. His chest felt hollow, finger twirling the glossy black feather around. The black reflected hues of green in the light, the color a shade darker than Chen's eyes. Sehun sighed, the sound weak as he cradled the feather close to his chest. It was the last piece of Chen that existed here, and Chen had given it to him. ' _His last, dying breath was spent, apologizing to me. I just..._ ’ He squeezed his eyes shut, a small sob escaping before he could smother it. He covered his eyes, shoulders shaking uncontrollably as he squeezed the feather in his hand.  
“Chen. My Chennie please...come back to me..!” He cried, not expecting the air around him to sizzle with green sparks of energy. There was a small 'pop’ and black feathers fell from the ceiling. There was a low thud, a grunt and a surprised gasp. Sehun froze, head turning mechanically to look across the floor. 

_“C..Chen..?” He choked, eyes wide and hands clenching the feather in his hand as Chen's own wide eyes met his._  
“Sehun-” Sehun lunged at him, tackling Chen to the ground and straddling his waist. He looked at him, noticing that Chen had no blood on him whatsoever, dress shirt and slacks free of the inky substance. He cupped his cheeks, rubbing his thumbs along the hard ridge of his cheekbones as he leaned closer.  
“Chen...Chennie is that, is that you?” Sehun wanted to cry again, but the warmth spreading through his chest made him hold back.  
“Sehunnie? Did you use the feather I sent?” His eyes were bright and so full of life that a few tears leaked from Sehun's eyes regardless.  
“Yes..but why aren't you hurt..? In my vision...” He stopped himself, biting his lip as he knocked their foreheads together.  
“Vision? You saw something, darling?” He murmured, wiping away Sehun's tears as his other hand gripped his hip.  
“You...you died. You died and you..sent me a feather, Chennie. I...I watched you die-” He hiccuped, sight blurring as more tears fell down his cheeks. Chen shushed him, pulling his head down to rest in the crook of his neck as his arms wrapped around Sehun in a tight hold.  
“Zelo..and a demon, they...they killed you-”  
“Shhhh, darling. I understand. Just rest now, hm? I've got you.” Chen cooed, easily lifting them up and carrying Sehun to the bed. He fell onto the bed after setting Sehun down, snapping his fingers. The lights went out and they were wrapped in blankets, Sehun tucked under Chen's chin comfortably. 

“Chennie...Can...can you-” Sehun started but stopped when a kiss was placed on his forehead.  
“Tell you a story, darling?” He chuckled, eyes glowing bright in the dark as he looked down at Sehun.  
“Yes. The one when you and Kai found the dragon's den, after he married Suho?” He murmured. Chen laughed, running his fingers through Sehun's hair.  
“Kai _mated_ with Suho _after_ that adventure, darling. Has it been so long that you don't remember?” He teased, nuzzling his cheek when Sehun gave him a pout.  
“Oh alright, I'll stop teasing you. Okay, so where do I start...oh yes! So Kai and I were exploring Eurasia when we came across this Buddhist monk...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, concerns? Please leave a comment below  
> I like getting feedback from other people and how they view my story!  
> Oh, and the flowers mentioned do have a meaning for Sehun and Jongdae, just a little fyi
> 
> moodboards found here! [lawless ideas](https://youngandlazy00.tumblr.com/tagged/lawless-ideas)


End file.
